Gates of delirium
by Blixa
Summary: When the mind is wounded and falling into depths of ocean, from colors are shadows. What is the real danger, the black technology? Warfare? Is he insane? Horror will explain.
1. Prologue

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own the series, characters or anything.

_

* * *

Diary of Sgt. Sousuke Sagara_

_4/24/2006_

_Locked by 'them', in my own cabin._

_The last entry._

_The end has come, i know it, i want it. I am ready for it, and i don't really care what happens, just need to end it.  
Now all seems to be meaningless, black and white, or my mind cant choose which of the things i see, is the truth.  
I'm using bandages this time, my injuries are great supply. I hope the strength of it is better than that cord i used last time. They even gave me chair here, like if they knew what I'm planning. _

_As I'm writing these last words of this diary, i want to apologize to Kaname, that my mind couldn't get out of it. I am sorry. But the darkness what i saw, is horrible and i don't want to see it anymore. _

_Or share it with someone...  
Finally, i know the truth, and bandages are strong enou... _(impossible to read)

-

Prologue

-

_4/6/2006 _

_Late evening._

_My cabin, TDD-1._

_I know that everyone, who's reading these lines, is asking about my mental health and normality, I'm asking that myself as well.  
Fear of what thing is worse, if it is all truth, or the thing, that my mind could come with something of this kind._

_  
I want to start from beginning, it was that day month ago, 6th of March..._

Sousuke was told, that someone wanted to build a secret base on this abandoned island. Abandoned, it wasn't in the maps and GPS couldn't find a thing about it, so he was blind. Noon, sun burned like hell, middle of the pacific, it reflected metal of two Arm Slaves facing each other. They prepared for fight. _Some lunatic probably._ Opponent prepared a rocket luncher and Sousuke wanted to activate the Lambda driver, but for some reason it didn't work. Opponent fired from his weapon and Sousuke along with his AS flew a twenty meters back.

When he woke up from the unconsciousness, Sousuke realized that his robot completely burned to crisp, he had luck that he managed to get out of it alive. Before him laid Savage and death opponent white as chalk.

"What happened here?"

Enemy probably wanted to check his kill. And then?

He didn't understand it. _Dead?_ It was like, if enemy was frozen, when he kicked in him. Agony of shock. Sousuke examined his Savage, but it was destroyed too. His own rescue beacon was junk, and Savage don't had this kind of thing. Hot, heat of shining sun forced him to hide into jungle of the island and think about some plan to get out of this situation.

"Wait for them, that is my only chance..."

_Good afternoon, on this abandoned island._ Sousuke examined the island from the cliff, middle sized island, nothing of interest, boring and not even any strategy usage for it, so why that man wanted it here? He walked down the cliff and understood, that evening came too early and set the fire with the wood, what he gathered on his way down. His survival techniques saved his life again. He sat on the log and watched the fire, couldn't take a rest, something wasn't right, the strange aura what this island produced, made him think. Horrible nightmares, of dying, strange creatures, nonsense architectures and more, he had to walk around the island to make sure that everything is alright.  
Minutes past as hours, in his tense state, and every minute, he looked on his watch to control it. _No one came yet. Nothing came._

"What?"

Sousuke saw a house before him, he expected hut in middle of the pacific, but it was a two floor house, constructed in the classical style with nailed boards in the windows. He just watched it for a while. The fact that he missed it before, remained. _What the hell.  
_His hand grabbed the handle of the main door, cold to the touch even in this hot evening. The door opened and revealed big room with stairs and different doors on both sides. It was deserted. Although all furniture was there, it looked like deserted place, the webs, dust and everything. Sousuke tried his luck and stepped in the second door on his right, kitchen with sink full of water and something rotting in it. _Deserted in the hurry._ When he walked back, he realized that he get lost, or the main entrance simply disappeared. Now on the wall before him, picture with hideous eye appeared, it reminded him something, somewhere.

"Huh? Is anyone there?"

His melted glock, would surely aim to the source of sound, if it wasn't melted. The strange sounds could be heard in this part of the house, like screaming and shouting for help, even some forgotten language. Sousuke looked to the left, guy in the black combat suit was there, it was him. _Only a mirror.  
_But when he came closer the screaming magnified, wooden trap door under his legs. He opened it and the squeak and dust was evidence of disuse.  
He jumped in, trap door closed and stairs on which he landed, broken with his fall. _I need to find another way back._

"What am i doing here?"

He asked himself, as he came closer and closer to the source of the screaming. Sousuke heard shock from inside the metal door. _Open it, or not?  
No other way from here, anyway._ The door opened.  
Large, dark green gem hung, in the middle of the room, he walked to his right, to get a better view at it. Then horror began. Now the source of screaming, was no mystery. Man bound by hands and legs in the letter of x, bled and screamed, blood came from his whole body. Horrible cuts and scratches. Sousuke started to feel dizzy, his vision blurred, he had to turn away.

"I'll help you, just calm down."

He said, but man only screamed. Sousuke turned around again, now another horrible fact appeared. He found out why the man bled. His all internal organs, was in jars with green liquid, delved into the wall, all around the room.

"Jesus..."

Sousuke was shocked, his nightmares were walk in the park compared to this.  
The bonds were locked tight, he looked for key or something like that. Before him green panel with strange markings shined. _Thats my chance.  
_Sousuke pressed the button. Green lightnings spread through the mans body, torture. The organs were moving too, in the shock. His head exploded and guts stopped moving.

"This is just a dream... i...i know it..."

He grabbed the green crystal, what remained in the panel before him and started to walk away. Fast.  
Another room, hole in the middle, some portal at the right and the same panel as before, on the left. He inserted the crystal and pressed the button.  
White lightnings shined whole room, he had to cover his eyes. Then something sucked the energy into the portal, and the thing opened. Creatures came from it. With wise, noble walk.  
Sousuke started to panic and after a while, fainted from the shock.


	2. Near the end

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.

A/N: Pay attention to the dates. This chapter is Sousukes view.

The things in the diary are product of mind under mental defect, or not?

* * *

Near the end 

-

_4/22/2006_

_Early Morning, i saw storm approaching just a few minutes ago._

_Interrogation room, TDD-1._

_In cranky boat, drift is dragging me. And I'm asking myself, where i wanted to float.  
Its slowly getting darker.  
Deep water don't give me an answer, I'm still missing, I'm still searching.  
I should watch better.  
The drift is growing stronger, chute is approaching.  
I don't want to dream, even when my eyes are gluing.  
I want to see everything that bright, as if the day was.  
And when i turn, i am in shock, from my own head full of anger and cheap vintage.  
Visionary and liar to myself, i drowned my dream.  
Sad view to the group on the coast.  
Our honor is, in this bizarre story, desperately changing.  
Clowns are, in the villas, drunk by power.  
And I'm asking, if after this, can dawn be again?  
Roses to ears, and deaf people don't guess, that substance already won upon soul.  
Next station is hell, even that promised was paradise.  
Cash are true, content is form and boldly lie is for next time norm.  
Into the brain cruel reality is drilling, that shadow fell upon the earth..._

-

"This is interrogation, writing is not allowed." She said and leaned her back on the wall.

But i kept writing, whatever she thought, only writing disconnected me from the madness and my retrieved memories of horror, no one could possibly imagine. I told the truth to them hundreds of times, but they were just saying that i am crazy and schizophrenic. Well, i am not sure about it, but everyone is little crazy. Maybe i just passed the limit.

"I said stop writing into that book!" She shouted and with anger punched, with both hands, into the table.

"Its my diary, not a book." I answered and laid the pen beside it.

Who would say that Sgt. Major Mao couldn't recognize the diary.

"Just tell me, what you did at that fishing town?" Mellisa asked, staring in my eyes.

I stared too, after a moment she winced back. The horrors i saw, were visible in my eyes too. Eyes were losing colors as i remembered again, not the town itself was scary, but that month i forgot, that month i didn't control myself. _Only few things are lost and with every step back from amnesia, the horrible pictures are appearing and insanity is taking over me._

"Nothing... just... just... normal vacation." My voice was jumping in tone, i needed to calm myself.

Normal vacation didn't describe the horrors i saw, the things i remembered. What i wanted to forget.

"And the explosion of it?" She turned the lamp right into my eyes and the light blinded me. This question hit me, but hell, it didn't matter.

"I don't know..."

"We know that you were searching for someone who knows about the black technology." _At the fishing town? Whats Mithril up to?_

She didn't know anything. Black technology is nothing compared to the danger i saw.  
_Indescribable things._

"Do you remember any of the old fishing tales, and ocean stories in the books?" I asked her, now staring in her eyes again.

"I don't believe in fairy-tales." She didn't know a slightest bit.

"Thats your opinion, i know that some of them are true..."

I probably hit the nail into the head. She needed to regroup her questions and i needed to regroup my memory to keep my hand off shaking. I hide it under the table, she didn't notice it. The green veins on it were swollen, and sweat appeared. _What is with me?_ The light what shined in my eyes, was deadly, i needed to destroy it, i needed to kill it, i needed to kill her. _No! So the diagnosis was true, i really am crazy. _

_I was... no snap out of it, don't remember!  
_Mao already prepared another set of questions, torture continued. I switched views of her, lamp and my unfinished day in diary.

"I will ask only once more. What was your business there?" She really was desperate.

But i don't answered her, i had to keep my hand steady.  
After a while she sat at chair before me.

"So... how long were you in Bohnm?" She knew what worked on me.

Bohnm asylum, although that i remember only five days, it was hell. Bugs, four white tiled walls, thick metal door with grates. Disgusting plank-bed with leather belts as bounds and no windows.

If i controlled myself whole time, i would surely kill myself. Its not building for a normal people. _And i am not a schizophrenic, or am i? I don't know. I don't remember. I don't want to remember._

"For eternity..." Luckily no memories came back this time.

"We are friends, so if you tell me, no more sanatoriums." Mellisa is a strange friend. Why the hell was she doing that interrogation?

But i couldn't possibly stand against this kind of blackmail and she knew it. My head turned to the mirror on the right wall. It was mirror from one side, transparent on the other. And i wondered who stood behind it. Major Kalinin probably, maybe Kurz. _Just how did i get myself in this kind of situation._ _Tell her or not._  
I tried to explain it to them, but no one believed me, they thought that its aftermath of asylum. It was only choice, i couldn't lost much, because i lost everything already. Only one thing remained...

"But if you keep wandering in your thoughts as now, there will be no other choice..." She was cold, but i heard regret in her voice, maybe someone forced her to say it.

"I don't know..."

"Don't give me that crap and start talking!" She shouted, i could smell the anger.

"Ok." I gave up, no more Bohnm.

"I started my personal investigation about that man who wanted to build his base on the Devil's Reef, i mean that island my AS was destroyed, and it led me into that old fishing town. Locals weren't much friendly and only registry office was 'open' to my investigation. The history books there, were dated only to 1950, so not much came from it, until..." I lost my voice, i couldn't just tell it.

"Until?" She asked with excitement in her voice.

"I don't remember it." That was, the time i started to remember that month, what amnesia disguised.

Mellisa cracked with her fingers and crack which it made, reminded me something. Cracking of fish bone. Bone of that creatures i saw.

"Well, so say hello for me in Bohnm." She only acted, i knew it, but still...

"Fuck you." But still, i had some anger in me.

She winced back again, probably hit by my anger and coarse language. My whole body stood in one motion, i knocked over the lamp and nearly destroyed the table, as i lifted it up and beat to the walls with it. When i calmed down a little, Mellisa in shock sat on the chair. I turned at her, fear was visible in her eyes.

"Go to hell with your torture..."

My hand grabbed the destroyed lamp and i came closer to her, she fell down, the shards on the ground cut her as she crawl backwards. Door opened quickly and guards took me with them, i couldn't resit it, my insanity finally got me. I could do nothing. Paranoia spread through my mind. I and two crew members were headed in enlighten corridor, they bound my hands with their owns, in handcuffs. No escape. The picture of falling diary opened before my eyes. Now everybody could read in it. I needed to obtain it back. _Dammit._

-

"He's total nutcase..." Kurz Weber said, just after the guards with Sousuke left.

"I know, first hand evidence." Mellisa took out one shard what remained in her body.

"Don't say that about him. Something happened to him." Captain Testarossa said and opened the door to the room again.

"You're right,if you mean his metal stability." Kurz said, but both women were already gone.

On the ground laid a closed book with Sgt.Sagara written on the cover,Tessa pick it up and opened at random page.  
Many of days were written in simple soldier language. For example, Hits: 10, Shouts: 32, Lucks: 0, Lecture: 25. _Probably days with Kaname._  
Then she listed near the end.

-

4/9/2006

Afternoon

Coast of this old fishing town.

I just encountered one of those things, so called 'deep ones', he/she/it had a wooden stick with the crystal in the middle of it. Firstly i tried to use the pistol, but bullets were just entering the meat, nothing more. This was more than that things in the town, it casted something with the crystal and wind assaulted me violently, i fell and only weapon i had disappeared, i saw the face of it, this was probably the breed with humans which seems to...

Tessa with fear closed the book. _Is he really insane? Or is this truth?_

-

They threw me back into my cabin and locked it, again. I sat at my bed and thought about events of my past month, memory what i couldn't get out of my head, nonsense things and other waves of destruction. First thing what entered my mind was, as that creature attacked me on that coast, it tossed me and my gun was out of range. That magic it used, made my head spin around and go crazy. It tried to suck my memory about my first encounter on that island, at that time i didn't remember it. And then of course, Maria haunted me again...  
_Snap out of it! Why am i thinking about those things, if they aren't true?_ Suddenly lock at the door clicked, and i prepared for death by hands of one of those monsters.  
Maybe paranoia filled my brain, but it was only a madam Captain.

"Sgt. Sagara." She said with my diary in her hands, i just watched the window before me apathetically.

"I wanted to give this back to you." She handed me my diary.

"Are the things in it true?"

"Just don't dive." I watched the approaching storm from the cabin window.

She sat at the bed beside me.

"Why? The storm will hit us if we don't." I couldn't simply say that Darwin made a mistake.

"If we do, we will die. Believe me, don't dive. Today at least." My voice was calm, even that i want to made a demand.

"I can't change the plans just for your good feeling." Apparently, she missed the point.

"We will made the whole R'lyeh rise,if we do!" I instinctively grabbed her shoulders and shouted at her.

She was in shock.  
She just opened the door and walked away, i heard the click of the lock. The submarine remained in place, for now...


	3. Dark veil over mind

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

A/N: This chapter is not centric again.

* * *

Dark veil over mind 

-

_4/7/2006_

_Noon, clear visibility, no storms, no fogs._

_Cabin, TDD-1_

_No one trust me anymore. But if i look at it from their view, i would not trust myself either.  
Major Kalinin proposed, that i should take a vacation, or easy time at Jindai guarding Kaname, I'm considering it. _

_Seeing her again would be great, but i wasn't there for whole month.  
I don't even know where i was, amnesia from extreme shock they say. I remember sunny island, strange old people and then only white tiled room, in that disgusting asylum.  
Maybe this is another reason why i feel burning on my back, when i pass someone. They're staring at me. __When i woke up at the Bohnm, i firstly thought, that it was just day or two of unconsciousness, but i felt dehydration and hunger. I was there for twenty five days, last five with my full consciousness. When they realized, that i was no longer a danger for anyone, they made a decision and released me. _

_But what was happening with me the whole twenty days? There are few ripped pages inside my diary, i need to ask someone. But who?_

As he wrote the last word of his noon, Sousuke closed the diary. In the same time monitor switched on from screensaver, it was an e-mail. The submarine had computer inside its library and he was logged for mission information. Diary laid beside him, as he sat at the chair and opened the message, his mind searched for someone who would write to him, only few people. But this was from someone else, someone Sousuke didn't even know. The e-mail had sign by the name 'Arthur', address was somehow strange, ecnahctsal at-sing arkham dot com.

_Arkham? This is not possible._ His eyes scrolled down at the text.

_Good morning or afternoon or anything you're in, Sgt. Sagara.  
You probably want to know who i am, but this not matter, thing what matters is, why i wrote to you.  
I'll put it simply, i know that someone attacked you on the Devil's Reef (that abandoned island).  
It was Simon Marsh son of Sebastian Marsh, great-great son of Obed Marsh.  
Simon visited the old town, by the name of Innsmouth (North of Arkham, or Bohnm if you want), and searched for something about his relatives and refinery.  
I don't know why, so the thing what i want from you, is to find the thing what he searched for.  
Its in your own concern..._

_Arthur,  
your friend for now._

_One more thing, i visited that town too, its not place for normal people. Not many came back._

"Innsmouth? Never heard of it." Sousuke finished his reading.

He thought about Arthur's sing. _Blackmail or not?_  
The monitor switched off again. Door opened and he walked outside, some duties still remained, but now he had an empty time, he put his hands into the pockets and stopped in the corridor. Dreams, what entered his mind this night, haunted him. That body he had, strange, old, yet familiar language and buildings with no architecture at all, creatures surrounded him. Terrible screams and horrible visions assaulted. He fell down on his knees, head almost exploded under imaginations. Or truths? For a while, he laid on floor and felt vanishing dizziness in brain.

"Either you broke your bed tonight, or your girlfriend kicked you out." Approaching Kurz laughed and stopped above him.

"What?" Laying person didn't know, what was he talking about.

"So you're always sleeping on ground?" Kurz stopped laughing to say it.

"Just a fortuitous event." Sousuke replied.

Dizziness vanished by now, his ears caught footsteps in the corridor behind him. Someone approached. He tried to stand, but muscles were to stiff, he couldn't move.  
Kurz stopped smiling, but his happy look remained. Sousukes head moved in the direction of the steps, his chin ended upwards and sight inverted. In this state, he recognized a figure of approaching crew member. However the blood, what came to brain, disabled his ability to see a little. So the mystery of who now stood above him, disturbed him. Vision blurred and it reminded him his dream. It stood above him, watching and talking, showing some manuscripts or something. Crew member kicked in him.

"Sleep in the bed." Mellisa with serious voice said, no beer probably.

"Err... yes, if its an order."

Sousuke stood and new corridor connected to the one, he laid in, opened. The time of automatically closing door, offered piece of conversation between Kurz and Mellisa. _I don't want to hear it._

But still, he heard something. Only some comments over his mental health and danger he put them in, with his appearance.  
This haunted Sagara as well. Why did they put him back in this place, without the psychiatrist permission. _Their diagnosis was schizophrenia, right?_

_  
_Sousuke chose to visit Innsmouth, but before he wanted to search for some info on it.

No big information so far, small fishing town on the coast of Massachusetts, between Newburyport and Arkham. Dates from 1643, back there it was a great trading center and famous for fishing, major seaport. However prosperity ended with war in 1812, most sailors turned on their own, or were killed in raids against British fleet. And fish started to disappear.  
So the town's income fell and locals searched for some other sources, than the Manuxet River.

Most of the information on internet ended there, but Sousuke continued and found some books about Massachusetts and mysterious Arkham. He knew lot about Arkham, because he was hospitalized there, after his forgotten failure on the Devil's Reef. But Arkham wasn't his target now. The history books from Arkham, enlighten good information about Innsmouth. According to them another important figure of the town was Captain Obed Marsh, mentioned in e-mail. This Marsh made a deals with Polynesian tribes, and every time he came back to Innsmouth with gold and some jewelry made by islanders. Another important things were in 'The book of Arkham'. Written by town major in 1903, it was only record about history after 1830. It said, that not many people often came to Innsmouth for their own good. _Towns near Innsmouth probably cut their bounds with it._ As Sousuke laid on his bed and listed through the book, piece of paper fell from it. Written with strange handwriting and seemed to be really old.  
_The author probably forgot to take it out._ 1846 was title.

_1846 _

_I found some great information about Innsmouth just yesterday, so ill write it down here for later.  
This date is often named, as the end of Innsmouth's golden days, or start of it. Some old men here in Arkham say, that Obed Marsh started the Esoteric Order of Dagon in the year of 1840. From that date gold and fish returned. Of course not many agreed the idea of something else than Christianity, and after long six years, locked Marsh and few of his cult followers in the town jail. Then the strange things began. This year is noted in the Book of births and deaths as well: Deaths: 245, Births: None registered, Marriages: None.  
This seems to be normal, but average number of deaths, in one year, in village like Innsmouth, is seven. Some people who ran away from the town that year said, they saw things in Manuxet and heard gunshots and loud knocks on their doors in the whole town, not sure if its truth or some trick. I think i will use it for my next book._

Somehow the idea of Arkham major, disturbed Sousuke. _What things?_  
He tried hard to find map of Innsmouth, but with no luck. Not many things came from that town, so the missing map, was no surprise. Now he had problems with planning his action. Some time passed already. _I need to start now._ Sousuke laid all books and pieces of information, on his table and walked outside his cabin.  
On his way few crew members passed him, their stares didn't surprise him much. Diary held this note already. He stopped before the door to commanding room of TDD-1 and hoped that Kalinin will be present. Door opened and few persons inside, looked in his direction. _Again._ Only Kalinin seemed to not recognize him.

"Major..." Sousuke tried to say.

"So do you reconsidered it?" But Kalinin cut him off.

"Yes, i request two days of unpaid vacation." Sousuke said quickly and his mind wandered in books from Arkham.

"Where too? If something happens and you will be needed." Kalinins eyes don't left the monitor on wall.

"I apologize sir, but this information is private..."

Kalinin turned to him.

"...of course i will be in contact." Sousuke expected disagreement.

"Very well then, but make sure your time of arrival will be less than two hours." Kalinin probably considered idea of vacation more important.

"Roger."

Sousuke left the commanding office and Kalinin continued in his work.

The corridors were deserted, shadows, with the approaching night, appeared. Only weak lights shined here and there. Something went wrong, engines stopped. But no alarm or anything. Before him sign 'Living quarters 3-4' hung.  
He walked, heart pounded and his breath amplified. _Pounding, pounding, in my head..._ Craziness, with its fangs, scratched him again. Behind him, something dropped. Sousuke turned immediately, nothing. Again his steps led him along. As he walked, walls, floor, everything, changed into the white color and windows with grates appeared everywhere. Gramophone played grotesque music, which doctor always set, when visited his patients. _Bohnm._ _Why my mind is wandering there? Why!_ Visions were changing between themselves and then corridor of submarine remained. Sousuke turned to his right and saw two human bodies in decay. Meat almost changed into the weep, like water, substance. He stepped back and covered his nose, stench of dead fish.  
Not rotting body. _"What did you saw in the light Sousuke?"_ Strange mechanic voice said with surprising calmness. Corpse and stench disappeared, and he could hear the engines.

"What?... hell."

Then the thought entered his mind. _To get to Innsmouth, i need to stop in Arkham._  
Maybe this caused the accident in the corridor before. But the corpses? Thing which fell down onto the ground behind him?  
So mind reacted like this, when he thought about Bohnm.

-

Tension grew on his back, as he flew to Boston. Thoughts about what waited for him in mysterious, legendary and not known Innsmouth. Sousuke explained all the weird things and rumors about this village, as Salem aftermath. And Salem was not far from that place. But blame witchery for Esoteric Order of Dagon? This was much even for that. Just some strange tales and citizens imagination. Maybe they don't like people from Innsmouth, but thats not reason to let it die. _Something weird is going on here. Who's Dagon? Some forgotten god or demon?_

_4/8/2006_

_Early hours_

_Arkham_

_It's somehow strange feeling to stand here again. This town has a plenty of rumors itself and Bohnm is not welcoming place too. Many of patients died there, either from their craziness or with bad care. That five days... I managed to survive it with photo of Kaname in my hands, i have it still with me, my luck. _

_I am going to ask locals about some way to Innsmouth, train, bus, walk, i don't know how to get there, only thing i know is, that its to the north. My sleep on the road was restless, but I'm not planning to sleep here or there. I'm trying to avoid streets leading to Bohnm, because even the sight of it would kill me.  
From map i can see bus and railway station, i think ill go to library for some info too, maybe Official Arkham Museum._

He done, as he wrote in his diary, library main doors opened. Old librarian shouted aloud and readers jumped.

"No, we don't have Necronomicon anymore, and don't come back here again!" Sousuke walked along.

"I'm talking to you!" She shouted again and pointed at Sousuke.

"Me?" He stopped and looked behind him. _Necronomicon?_

"Yes, you searched for that satan's book here just yesterday..." She put her glasses on.

"...but we don't have, oh." And realized her mistake.

Librarian came closer and started to apologize to Sousuke, but he had another targets than listening to some librarian. He accepted her apologies and searched through books again.  
Few titles verified facts, what books from yesterday revealed, but no new information from present. Sousuke looked at his watch, half past nine.

"Excuse me miss." And disturbed librarian again.

"Is there some way, how to get to Innsmouth?" Sousuke politely asked.

"Yes, you can use bus, but think this idea twice, its not town for outsiders." Librarian watched him with strange look, as he left the library.

Sousuke got out from university, building where the library was and walked on Lower Boundary street, after some time he passed the bridge over Miskatonic River. On his left cemetery appeared. _Boston street._ Ugly, white building surpassed the Meadow hill. Arkham asylum known as Bohnm. Only thing Sousuke could thought about, was contamination, contamination with bugs, blood, sedatives and all terrible things, they did to him in this house. Head filled with schizophrenia again. _They're staring at me, even here... Kill them._ Citizens stared at twinkling person in corner of old market street.

_What did you saw in the light Sousuke, something you didn't like?_ His mind came with the picture of bright white lighting, in the middle of some portal, but nothing else amnesia uncovered. Watch showed forty-five minutes past nine. _I need to move._ When the seizure left him, he walked across the market street right into the Arkham bus station office, beside the post office. Empty room with old man behind the counter. Sousuke put his hand into pocket and checked, if he had enough. _Maybe._

"One to the Innsmouth, please." Sousuke handed the money to man.

"You're giving me much fella." Man gave him most of his money back. _Is it that cheap?_

"Innsmouth, huh? Are you serious? I heard a lot of crazy stories about that town. And you know... some of them are true." Man gave him the ticket, Arkham-Innsmouth.

"What stories?" Sousuke asked with excitement.

Old man brushed his beard with index finger and seemed to think.

"Well in 1928, ground shook here in Arkham, but it wasn't an earthquake, one time ground was calm and one time not. Then some rumors said that submarine, was firing at the surface undersea of that island one mile from Innsmouth. Then day after that, FBI rushed in the old town and took the control of it, locals even saw trucks of State Treasury department." Man stopped.

"How do you know all this?" Sousuke wondered about this, not that old man.

"Popular stories of grandfathers." Old man smiled.

"But think again about your decision fella, in Innsmouth, they 'dislike' outsiders." Man finished.

"Thanks." Sousuke wanted to get back from that town, so 'goodbye' vanished.

"One more thing, if you're serious, try to pass the Devil's Reef, only a look on it can make you crazy."

_Devil's Reef is here? How could i be that stupid... Amnesia._  
Sousuke sat at the bench and waited for the bus.


	4. Mysterious town

Rating: M

Disclaimer: As all other chapters.

A/N: This chapter is not from Sousuke's view, his first steps on blazing ground.

* * *

Mysterious town 

-

_4/8/2006_

_Afternoon_

_Road to Innsmouth_

_I'm alone, with this strange driver, in this old bus from last century. The driver have big hands and legs, with blue veins ending it.  
His skin seems to have terrible sickness, peeling it all over his body. Strange.  
I see the ocean from my side of the bus, beautiful view, reminds me times of peace.  
There are sings and writings over the bus, such as 'git out of here' or 'jump from the bus'. Three locals from Innsmouth rode to Arkham with this line, but no one from Arkham expect me boarded it. They all had specific 'Innsmouth look', as one who came back from there wrote. The stench of fish filled the bus, that driver surely wanders in harbor a lot. I don't see the town yet..._

The wheels of bus could broke and jump away at anytime, but it wasn't that bad, fear of what was waiting for him in that town, overpassed age of this vehicle. His head fell down a few times and maybe even a microsleep comforted him. _I must not sleep._ Suddenly the jumping of bus made his thought real. He looked from window and saw that asphalt on the route ended and jumping, shaking magnified. In his mind he wanted to ask a driver about it. But stench made him to gave up. Bus rode upwards now, crawling up onto some hill, he felt it, things he read about this town, could overpass themselves. First thing, what hill uncovered, was island, on left side black and on right side overgrown with jungle. _Devil's Reef_. He asked himself, why he was not able to see Innsmouth, when he stood at that black side of it. This was only thing he remembered, than fireplace and just black hole of amnesia. Then he understood why. In something as a little valley some peaks of towers marked the aroma, however everything else was covered in thick fog, almost as a cloud. One of peaks was break in the middle. Sing flew in reverse as bus rode. _Entering Innsmouth._ Under it with white color was written. _FBI, marines, military no one won here..._

"What is happening here..." Sousuke considered the idea of one writings in the bus.

"Just graffiti." Driver said. _Strange articulation._

Nor him or driver spoke again on the road. _No escape._ Sousuke said to himself, as the bus dived into the laying cloud which presented the fog.

The buildings in surroundings seemed to be really old, only few had sings of inhabitation. Other had boarded windows, broken doors, peeled walls, dark alleys and all other not that much ordinary things. Sousuke saw only few people, it was nearly deserted. Down here, fog wasn't so thick, but in occupied buildings, folks had to light with oil lamps. The bus threaded in the town for a long time, Sousuke thought that this was fail of the speed in this bus from 1900s. At last it seemed that it came in something as a square. Vehicle stopped before building with sing 'Gilman house' on it. Driver opened the door and came out too, shift ended probably. Sousuke memorized the time of another ride to Arkham - 5:30 pm. He matched it with the time he had on his watch. _Only four hours._ I don't want to search for place on night in here. Sousuke walked in the middle of the square, beside the Gilman house was fire station, with a two firemen staring at him, to the left was variety store with 'outsider' shop, First National Grocery store beside it. Sousuke turned around, on the other side drug store and Restaurant laid. Hunger attacked his brain. But idea of local restaurant only haunted him, he chose shop from out of town and walked into the Grocery.  
In there an old man counted his profit.

"Good afternoon." Sousuke tried slight approach.

"Good day there!" The man suddenly jumped, as if someone pumped new energy in him and immediately turned to Sousuke.

Sousuke in the good thought of goings in towns like this, chose crackers and pointed at them behind the man. When he turned around Sousuke examined him.

_This is not native of Innsmouth apparently. That polite approach._ Man took the package and laid it on the counter. Sousukes eyes laid on the package. Counter changed into the metal table with plate on it, doctor ate from plate full of food and with injection waved on Sousuke, something for something. His eyes gave up and doctor stabbed him with it, shadows covered the mind. _Sedatives._  
When he opened his eyes again only crackers were on ground. Bohnm food deals.

"Hey are you alright, fella? You are suddenly white as chalk." Polite man out of town said.

"Its... nothing, just this ocean air." Sousuke lied.

"Are there any maps of this town? I need it for one of my essays about this town." He lied again.

"Well i drew one for stranger like you long time ago, maybe I've got a copy here..." Man said with his hand on the counter.

Sousuke understood the gesture he made. _No deals lately, probably._ His hand placed a money on counter and old man took it.  
And like some magic his other hand took paper with whiskey from under the table.

"Here it is, pleasure to meet you..." Old man opened the bottle and tried to say.

"Wait a minute, now we're friends, so tell me where can i find something about Marsh family and old refinery." Sousuke left his friendly tone.

"Essay, huh?" Old man laughed and filled the glass on counter with whiskey.

"And i thought, that FBI abandoned it here a long time ago."

"I am not from FBI and I'm not a student." Sousuke placed his gun on the counter, beside the glass. _I changed a lot._

"Okay, okay, you already proved your concern, young fella." Man took the map and circled some important places.

Sousuke looked at the map. Circled places were, Marsh refinery near the old square, old Marshes house in Washington street, registry office on Federal street and hall of Order of Dagon. He looked from the map at the old man, but no one was there. Only half full bottle of whiskey and his gun laid on counter.

"Thanks..." He said into the empty room and took his pistol back.

Sousuke planned his action. First he attempted the registry office, but it was locked and seemed to be deserted. His steps led him into the Marsh refinery, Sousuke walked on bridge above the Manuxet and saw only debris and shipwrecks there. Then he stopped, someone followed him. But the noise seemed to come from upwards. _Rooftops? Did someone jumped the way here, over the river? _Then he saw some locals, he let them pass him. Two men, one woman. They all had 'Innsmouth look' and were terribly ugly. _Does everyone have a skin sickness in this town, or what?_ Again their skin peeled all over their body, but now Sousuke saw another disturbing fact. None of them blinked all the time. He knew it, but in order to get more informations on this 'people' he asked them.

"Do you know where Washington stree...?"

"Leave us alone outsider!" One of them said with strange articulation, low pitched, almost 'weep', voice.

He let them walk along.

"What the?" Sousuke said to himself when they left.

When he shook the encounter, his steps led him to old house of Marshes. This house seemed to be much cleaner and maintained well. _House of the richest family in the town. No wonder._ Sousuke knocked on the door, bell wasn't there. No one opened the door, but he heard footsteps behind it, maybe some talking, but more like blabbing. He knocked again, this time some girl opened the door. Maybe ten years old.

"Good afternoon, young miss, is your father at home?" Sousuke politely said and nearly crouched to get a view in her shy face.

"No, he is not home, he went out just a few minutes ago." She said and looked on her legs in respect from stranger.

"Whats your name?" Sousuke asked.

"I am Maria sir." Maria said and Sousukes mind came with idea.

"And mom is not home? Can i talk with her for a second." He stood up and examined surroundings behind Maria.

"No, i don't like my mother, shes locked up in the attic, because she bit me."

"Shes what?" He didn't believe his ears, there was something happening there.

"You can wait inside if you want." She said and left the door opened.

_I need to search it here._ Maria sat on couch and continued in her games, Sousuke walked up, on the stairs. Noises came from attic, he heard them, again his breath amplified and heart started to pound. He came into the second floor, on his way photo with two persons laid, piece was scratched from it. By instinct, his moves tried to leave the noise down, he almost sneaked there. Doors to the attic were before him, locked with key in the keyhole. Again some strange sounds from upside, like growling and steps of some... animal. Sousuke grabbed the key with his thumb and index finger and turned with it. Sound of the click echoed in his mind, sounds from attic stopped with it.

_What am i doing?_ In the corridor stairs led into the floor. As he walked up there, he saw scratch of something on one wallpaper. Sousuke heard all sounds he made, breathing, steps, heart pounding, his brain searched for logic explanations of situation he got himself into. His hand reached talisman in the pocket. Now steel door with grates, covered by small sight-hole, locked by big padlock, appeared. Maybe his imbecility, maybe his impatience, but he had to open the sight-hole. Sousuke felt shaking in his left hand, maybe the memory, maybe scenery he got himself in, but veins were swollen on it. He grabbed the sight-hole and with one move opened it. He saw in there plank bed without any bed-clothes, few pieces of furniture and half eaten fish on floor. Then something growled, almost barked, in his face. Sousuke stepped back and prepared his gun, eyes laid on the shaking padlock.

Suddenly the doors flew open and it casted him down. He laid on the white floor, plank-bed beside him. His own door with grates. His own sanatorium cell. Arkham again. Sousuke crawled towards the door, but his sight started to spin around, door opened. After a moment he saw himself with the gun, alongside with someone. Scenery vanished, Sousuke laid on ground, focusing on the ceiling. After his fragments of mind pieced together again, he heard subdued cry downstairs. He stood up, walked down and on way supported his body from fall. His hand grabbed the banister of stairs, which led down to the first floor, Sousuke saw middle aged man cradling something in his hands. When he came closer, guilt, dizziness and disgusting taste of blood and aluminum filled his brain. Man cradled dead body of young Maria.

_Its my fault..._ He tried to close his eyes and made the nightmare end.  
But this wasn't a dream, this was reality.

"I'm sorry... its all my fault... i let it out... i-i killed her..." Sousuke almost whispered and hung by hand on banister.

"Don't be, it would consume her sooner or later." Man said.

Something in Sousukes mind told him, that this wasn't Marsh, but someone else from neighborhood. Waite, Gilman or Eliot. Using better house.

"Just get out of this goddamned town!" Man shouted and Sousuke just watched deep, still fresh scratches on dead face of that young girl.

Suddenly man had Sousukes gun in his hand, Sousukes strength disappeared. He only watched another wasting of life. Suicide, he thought about it in Bohnm. When man released his grip and fell down in another pool of blood, Sousuke saw something in Maria's hand, note with disgusting monsters, drew horrors. How could someone that young imagine so cruel things? Under one image sing caught Sousuke off guard. Strange horrible monster, with 'mother' written under it.

He ran out of building and wandered in darkening streets of Innsmouth again.


	5. When the stars are right, part 1

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Why to bother.

A/N: His view again.

* * *

When the stars are right, part 1 

Confinement

-

_4/22/2006_

_Late evening, storm is here._

_Cabin, Tuatha de Danaan_

_(This is completion from morning)_

_Close your eyes and listen. I will be here with you for a while.  
Money, money is moving with world.  
Join in and then with machinegun, you can designate right.  
You must choose the right side.  
Agree and walk, or you get hit.  
Don't want to think with head.  
We can grant us with gadgetry of era and into pint were hissing words full of venom.  
Toxic spit is verification.  
"He have this and that have even more"  
"And i want that too!", is shouting from full lungs.  
What is waiting for us? Where the river is taking us?  
Where 'our' earth is heading?_

_Don't worry, i don't want you to suffer anymore. Maybe its better like that..._

-

When i wrote these words, i heard helicopter landing. They were risking, in this weather, just to land at TDD-1, idiots. I chose it, as i written in my diary just moment ago. I planned to end it that day, but to do it, i needed few things. Rope or cord, or something like that.  
Many times i considered ending my torment either with a bullet, a noose, or a vial of poison. They confiscated my pistol and i didn't have a poison there, so i chose the noose. _But will it end it?_ As i sat there on ground, my back leaned on the locked door of my own cabin. I read my entry in diary and thought. _Will someone miss me? No._ My eyes landed on word money. Why did they built the Marsh refinery, why did they chose to become monsters? For money, gold of strange whitish color. I closed the diary and saw carvings on the floor. Creatures and sacred symbols drew into the metal, with sharp piece of steel. Then i controlled my watch, it was time. Someone knocked aloud on my door.

"Hey, urinal time." Someone, with voice i didn't know, said.

I heard the click of lock and crew member opened the door. My head fell down, because i wasn't prepared. He immediately placed handcuffs on my hands and led me through the corridor. I walked with him. We stopped before toilets and he opened the handcuffs and locked me again in there. I looked around the middle sized room and thought about what i needed to do. Drifting water entered my ears, loud, strong drift of water. Therapy they called it, firstly splashed my whole body with water and then placed a hissing device in the middle of the room. _Electroshocks, popular treatment in Bohnm._ When i shook the memory, i started my action. On one wall, device what pumped the water to all things in bathroom, caught my sight. I placed my both hands on hose, which led from it and tried to break it down. After a moment, i had hose in my hands and splashed face from the water. I forgot to turn it off. Then i flushed the toilet with remaining water.

"Done?" The man asked, as he again put handcuffs on my hands.

"Yes..." I said and hoped, that he will not notice the hose chained on my chest.

As we came through corridors, i saw something. _Strange, am i seeing things again?_ Group of crew members walked before me and seemed to be guarding someone. That performance started a new fear in me. _That chopper, who came out from it?_ Man placed me in my cabin and locked it again. I sat and my eyes glued with lamp, which hung from ceiling. I unbound the cord chained to my chest and placed it beside me. For a while my mind drifted somewhere else again. I felt an anguish, but not from the act i wanted to do, but from the person i saw. Then i looked at my hands, suddenly they were filled with blood and then again weren't. Picture of my gun in hands of that man, and blood from his brain what imbued me.

"Daddy?" I heard almost echoing voice, subdued and dead.

"I want my daddy back..." I didn't know if the sounds simply came from my mind, or were in this cabin.

But slowly i turned to my left and saw deep scratches on face again. Then almost, as a flash it disappeared. I cradled my head and thought about nice things, with no success. Then my head started to ache, mouth opened itself and words came from it. Words i didn't know, words i remembered. _That month, maybe that month i learned this._

"Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn..." I knew this words, this language, but yet my mind couldn't translate it.

"Ph'nglui mglw'nafh..." When i said this phrase, it reminded me that i haven't got any home or house.

"...Cthulhu R'lyeh..." R'lyeh was a city deep under the ocean built by 'Old Ones', i didn't know how, but i simply knew this. But Cthulhu?

This word horrified me for some reason, whatever it meant, sure it was disgusting and horrible.

"...wgah'nagl fhtagn..." When this left my mouth, i felt almost as a dreaming and started to feel dizzy.

Then thing what crazy Azif written in his Necronomicon, entered my mind and i started to say this couplet.

"That is not dead which can eternal lie,  
And with strange aeons, even death may die." When i repeated this for a sixth time, word 'Cthulhu' haunted me again, but why.

Those things ensured me, in the thing i wanted to do.

After some time, my eyes opened and laid at the hose beside me. I grabbed the hose and tossed it over the lamp, on the ceiling, when i did it for a third time, it finally remained there. I did a knot down and carefully pulled with cord on one side, the knot remained on the lamp and mounted whole thing. Then another knob down and thing was done. I took a small cabinet and placed it under my noose. I sat at the cabinet, again, in my hands, diary laid and i read my last words addressed to Kaname. Sound of closing was somewhat loud, as if it mattered. Then, as i lifted my eyes up, i looked through the noose. Diary was still in my hands, when first of my legs placed onto the cabinet and i still held it, when i stood on it fully. _Better die now, than let that prophecy come true._ I tried to shake the tension a little. My empty hand placed the noose over my neck and everything was set.

"I am sorry..."

I apologized with last whisper into the empty room. My legs started to move and tried to knock over the cabinet under my legs. My diary still in my hands. When i finally succeeded and cabinet fell over, i coughed, as noose narrowed on my neck. I was choking. This could last for ten minutes even. Diary fell on ground and opened where the pages were torn off. My eyes darkened and it was almost over, when my body winced down a little. This surprised me. It winced again and i heard some noise in the middle of a cord, it was tearing with my weight. _Shit._ I heard a click of lock once again. Crew men with someone, were in corridor, before my cabin, one of them ran towards me in order to catch me and lift me up, but the hose broke and i fell onto ground. The fall was hard, i fell unconscious.

-

_What is it? Where the portal led?  
What did you saw?_  
"Like a banana i fell into the mixture of blood, fish bones and crap... Mixer started to spin..."  
_What is happening?_  
"Khlul'-hloo... Clooloo... Kuh-thu-lu... Clulu... Koot-u-lew... Thul-hu"  
"Mirrors, windows - spinning around..."

-

I woke up, with my hands bound, in the interrogation room. Handcuffs were on some railing, on the wall and i sat on chair.  
TDD-1 suddenly changed the angle. _They're diving._ Mao came into the room.

"I have a present for you..." She said and waved with my forfeited furlough certificate.

_Shit!_ I said to myself. When i saw the 'present'.

"Fuck you all!" I shouted, when i saw the figure in doctor cloak.

"Its nice to meet you again, Sgt. Sagara." Doctor said and one man behind him pulled, that dammed device, with two cords leading from it, behind him.

"Shit! No, this is not happening..." He wore gloves, which protected him from the volts.

Device with a click of its button turned on, Dr. Relmmih grabbed cords and waited for it to warm up. When he scratch together with it, the small blue lighting suggested, that it was warm enough. Relmmih had a smile as always, music entered my mind. Gramophone record played with scratches in it. _Dorie, Dorie, Dorie..._ the cords came closer. _I like the way you smile at me baby, i like the view from here. _Cords touched with my body, the pain was indescribable. _And when you call me dear._ Record played in my head.

_Pa pa pa pa ra pa... so baby why won't you smile for me?_ Another tearing pain in whole body, i was afraid that my body will be in agony after this.

_Pa pa pa pa ra pa... pa ra pa..._

"We want to know why that town exploded..." Mellisa said and looked as if she wanted to stop the doctor.

"I forgot..." I said and spit full of blood came from my mouth. _No amps luckily._

Another shock of pain in my whole body, i felt like frying fish on plate. This reminded me my childhood, as we cooked sausages with electricity.

"We found everything about Arthur, so speak." Doctor said and wanted to give me another present. But she stopped him.

"He told us everything..." They were bluffing. I knew that for sure. _He?_

"I don't believe you, but its meaningless already..." I felt the pressure before my eyes.

Another pain, in my mind were changing pictures of this and when he did it before in Bohnm.

"I... hate... A-r-k-h-a-m-'s..." My mouth suddenly spelled. Doctor looked like if he was scared.

"I... hate the... underg..." Relmmih covered my mouth, as i wanted to say something, what would surely put him into jail, or maybe some worse place.

Now he almost pumped me with volts and i lost my consciousness once again.

Strange feeling haunted me, and my dream signified, that he wasn't alone on that helicopter.


	6. Nightmarish dream

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

A/N: This chapter is about, who 'Dr. Relmmih' is.

* * *

4.4.2006

Late night

Tomorrow they're going for him, those from Mithril. But still i managed to get my time for him, he was different, i had my plans. Yes, when he calmed a little i let him know what underground means. This Sergeant knows lot about me, maybe i should arrange some accident. He wrote my name and looked at it on mirror, he know who my father was. In South America, as i escaped to this town and got in this old sanatorium. But they visited him just once, so why are they so interested now? However, that another #2759 (i forgot the name) was a great talker, i started with tongue, then was silence. Maybe i should wait for him to devour his diner, his guts stenched badly. As always, i got some remains into my 'fridge' in underground. Too bad his lungs wasn't as that girl before him, they say she was a singer. Some policemen wandered here, but no big deal. No one knows about Yog-Sothoth's temple down there. But now its more like kitchen i say.  
Well, i need to prepare for leaving of that Sagara, so i will work late today. He's lucky...

On the cover of diary is written.  
Joseph Relmmih

-

"Why are you showing me this?"

_You need to learn how to control your anger._

_In a battle what is waiting for you, you must be emotionless and strong._

_Where do you want to go Sousuke?_

"I don't understand..."

_What do you want?_

"What?"

_You can wish something, one wish can come true._

"I want to be rescued by... by... angel."

_I understand._

"Where am i..."

_You must go now._

"I fell into the mixture of blood, human bones and emotion... Mixer started to spin..."

"Maybe i will wake up... from it all..."


	7. Purge

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Still the same.

A/N: Last part in Innsmouth. Things sounds like nonsense.

* * *

Purge 

-

_4/9/2006_

_Early hours_

_Washington street_

_What the hell is happening in this town? What was that thing? I am still horrified, that man shoot out his brain right onto me. This people.  
Maybe its some kind of sickness everyone is suffering under, and ones with most grown illness are locked tight to quarantine from the others. _

_Or something else? I need a plan, i will attempt registry again, if it will be locked i force my way in. I cant run away, i need to reveal this mystery, this town. Something is eating my head, that pure child. _

_I let her die..._

The streets were nearly deserted and when someone walked towards him or in his way, he simply tried to avoid them and sometimes hid in shadows, Sousuke walked in Main street and on his left old destroyed refinery laid. In roof was big hole and rest of building supported its own debris, as he looked through the metal gate what seemed to be forced open by a car or something, gold little thing laid just few meters from the gate. When the gate opened by sea breeze, his curiousness about it magnified. Old man in the grocery circulated this building and beside the destroyed things, only small gold on ground could reveal something. Sousuke crouched and understood that this was not just an ordinary gold. _Strange whitish color._ He examined it for a while and then hid it in his pocket. Some folks stared at him, so he disappeared. When he was crossing Main and Fall street, two strange citizens came from one building. He advanced back and leaned on the wall of nearest house.

"They say that the outsider killed old Waite and his kid." One of them said and they were coming closer.

"Maybe, maybe not, don't believe everything they say." Other ones mouth was almost blabbing, like if he was drowning or something.

"But he was caked in blood and i heard a gunshot." They were too close now.

_Pass me, pass me... my heart... beating..._

"And how did that kid could have deep scratches on head... i think Miss Wait was ready to go..." The two of them stopped right before Sousuke's hiding.

_Come back to us... those voices inside my head._

"Yeah, you're right... wait i forgot my keys..." One searched in his pocket.

"You don't need keys." The one with the strange tone almost lost his sentence.

"But these are to my bolthole..." _What?_

"I see... new coffins?" He said and laughed with evil tune, then they started to go back to the fire station.

Sousuke almost sat at ground as he sighed in relief. _That was too close... I need to solve this mystery, i need to end this horror, that nightmares._ When his sight and mind focused again on thing he wanted to do, his steps led him towards the registry office. Again, when he grabbed the handle, only sound of locked door chimed. The square was empty now, so he searched around the house for another way in. Windows were boarded and back door locked, he chose the back door. Now with gun. Sousuke leaned his body on the door and pushed, but even with the age, it was too though to make it only with the pressure. He took a one step back and prepared to kick the door out. When he clashed against them, it just opened and the lock fell on ground. It made no sound at all, probably eaten by termites. Sousuke stepped towards wall before him and in combat position leaned on it. _No risking now._ Slowly he walked in a corridor and saw red light coming from under one door. He opened it quickly and checked it with the pistol, but it was only a dark room. But yet something told him, that it wasn't right. There were photos hanging on the strings with pegs. And blackboard with some data. Firstly he don't paid much attention to it,but then he understood. _What the...?_

"I am on all these photos..." He looked around the room and saw his life in Tokyo.

"All of them..." Then Sousuke looked on the blackboard with data.

"Day, school, from school with Chidori... how?" This thing make his mind go dizzy.

Hallucinations, both audio and visual. _Come back to us... You need to remember_.  
_Those creatures in the light._ He remembered his last moment before the unconsciousness.

Then his eyes laid on one photo on table between instruments to developing the photos. He took it. It looked like a picture of some carving into a wall behind a strange kind of podium. Then he read it.

_I know now just how insignificant mankind is in the universe -- a doomed and simple species thrown up as a side effect of an experiment by Elder Things.  
It is a blessing that such flawed creatures as ourselves have such a short and limited future._

_Its familiar..._

"Hmph..." Sousuke didn't believe it, but still something yelled inside his head.

"Huh?" His mouth left and he pointed his gun towards the direction of sound.

Slowly and quietly he walked towards the half open door, in there was a person making shuffling sounds, it looked like he cut something. Sousuke placed his pistol on his head and calmly said.

"Freeze..."

"Oh..." It was a woman voice, thing what fell from her hands was Molotov cocktail. _Who the hell?_

Sousukes arm lowered and he smelt the stench of gas and turpentine. The woman looked around. She seemed to be in Sousuke's age, green eyes and nearly military clothes on her. When he turned the light on, Sousuke saw the Redhead.

"You destroyed it, i only needed one more!" She shouted and stood in anger, she treated him as some kind of... kin.

"Who are you?" He asked pointing his gun at her again.

"Its not important..." She said and walked towards something as a gasoline can.

"Put that gun away, you will spoil it again." Girl grabbed one can and filled a empty bottle with the turpentine.

"At least you seem to be normal..." Sousuke said and sat at one box behind him and checked his ammo status.

"Give me a hand here Sousuke." One can fell on the ground.

"How the hell you know my name." He pointed his gun again.

"I know you will come here..." Suddenly the things started to fit in.

My name, Innsmouth...

"I see... Arthur..." Sousuke said and looked from the window remembering the e-mail.

"I am sorry." She placed the bottle on table and looked on ground.

"Sorry for what?" He asked.

"For getting you in it all..." Sousuke thought about what she meant.

"Why are you doing this?" He looked on the Molotov's and in the room he saw double shotgun and few handguns, along with scraps of papers.

She paused, Sousuke looked at ground. There was a photo frame laying on the glass fragments, when he took it, there was a picture of an old man along with her. But just like with Maria, piece was torn out from it. He laid it back as she began to talk.

"I'm not from Innsmouth, i lived happily in Boston with my parents... For fifteen years nothing wrong happened and we all just enjoyed a normal life. I lived a student life with both my parents... i was happy." There were pauses, where she seemed to stop from sadness. Sousuke just listened.

"Then a year ago, my mother and father both died in traffic accident on crossroad, semaphore failure, they named it... And because i wasn't adult, they assigned me into my grandfathers care. My grandfather didn't live in Innsmouth too, he was from Arkham, but his bills made him to rehouse..." The girl turned to wall and Sousuke felt her pain.

"In Arkham he was a priest, when we both came here people disagreed his believe and continued in worshiping of 'Dagon' - 'Elder Things'. They started to call themselves the 'Deep ones'. Sousuke was interested in this. She made another pause.

"One day, when they started a fire in church, grandfather came home and told me his secret." She came closer to Sousuke and took the photo from ground.

"He was talking nonsense, later he told me that all town will be purged by fires of hell. Firstly i thought that he was crazy but he told me that all that year when we lived here, he was placing bombs all under it, in sewers..." She told with horrifying tone in the word sewers.

"What happened then?" He asked when the pause was too long.

"One day, i found him on threshold in pool of blood, he was talking about devils down there and handed me a bible."

"Bible?" Sousuke asked, a little bit mystified.

"Why bible?"

"They are scared from consecration."

"I thought it was an ordinary book and placed it between the others, but then it fell on floor one day and detonator jumped out of it." _So thats it, but still._ _Why shes dressed like that, why she has guns here?_

"Why me?" Sousuke asked, when the e-mail jumped in his mind.

"There was a rumor that a man fainted on Devil's Reef, that they found him on the coast. When they brought him to Arkham, he was talking with language what horrified them and then they committed him to the asylum, i visited you there on 16th March." She talked with terrifying calmness.

"What? So you visited me, do a little search and then chose to use me?" He didn't know what to thought about it.

"Yes i dug out an informations about you and Mithril and chose you. I needed your help with getting out of this town. Then we will blow it here!" She shouted.

"Thats not the real reason!" Sousuke didn't understand why he.

"You were talking... with their language... those who came from sea, Deep Ones."

_Calling to me... pounding in my head... pounding in my chest... Pa pa pa pa ra pa... _

_That light i saw there in that portal. Why i forgot? It wasn't a Deep Ones, it was something else. Something. "Where am i?" _

_The great city of Pnakota... Pnakotic manuscripts, classic Greek... That photo, experiment - Yith._

"Just what the hell is happening in this city..." Sousuke said to himself, girl laid a book before him.

It was big book heavily bound, written by hand. Translation which captain Obed Marsh made from the old tablets, in there were things described in our lettering, Dagon was a member of the 'Elder Things' - first inhabitants of earth. Even that he wasn't the strongest whole half of the book was about 'Cthulhu', what was great old one. With their servants, Shoggoths, they built a great underwater city - R'lyeh and lived there. But Shoggots dreamed about freedom and once almost destroyed whole race. Cthulhu died, but there was a link to Necronomicon. Couplet.

_That is not dead which can eternal lie,  
And with strange aeons, even death may die._

_In his house at R'lyeh dead Cthulhu waits dreaming. Yet He shall rise and His kingdom shall cover the Earth._

The things here in the town were members of Deep Ones, led by father Dagon and mother Hydra.

When Sousuke tried to close the book his fingers automatically got to certain page, dizziness entered his mind.

_Breed with humans is the key._

_  
What the hell is happening here... what... those visions... those dreams..._

He closed the book and laid it beside the box he sat on.

"Very... interesting, but i don't believe it." Sousuke looked at her.

"And the thing in Marshes house what everyone is talking about?" She said and Sousuke took out the golden piece he picked up at the refinery.

"That is their gold, from under sea..." _That would explain the whitish color._

Sousuke stood and walked towards the window looking out of the hole in one plank.

"Can i ask you something?" She suddenly said and he felt her presence behind him.

"Depends on the thing you want."

"How old are you?" She asked taking a step closer to him.

"Old enough..."

"Any family?"

"No... but many people raised me." Sousuke membered his childhood.

"Is there anyone you like?" She suddenly asked out of nowhere.

"Why do you want to know that?" Sousuke turned at her.

"Well if there is someone special waiting for you, you should run out now and leave my plan to me." She explained her interest.

"No... well maybe..." He said and looked before him blankly.

"I see..." She leaned her body on the wooden wall.

"Why are you doing this?" Sousuke seemed to be repeating.

"I already answered this question." She was strict.

"I mean, this fight... this things..." He pointed around the room.

"Well... i always wanted to be a soldier... and now its fulfilling." She watched him with serious look now.

"Tell me, how the war looks like?" Girl with green eyes and body what was worth a sin said.

"Its just a series of random battles... it changed..." He said.

"Maybe long time ago it made a sense. But now its not about ethnics, good, freedom or tyranny, its just a medley of enhanced soldiers and machines. No purpose, just profit. Only territory, money and economy... Total control..." He said and she silently listened for whole time.

"Maybe i was stupid to want that..." She said and with loud noise bullet came through the plank in the window.

The bullet missed him, but hit the girl right into her body. Sousuke fired a few rounds out into the planks and then he understood that something went wrong. _Again a normal human in this town._ Sousuke came closer to her, grabbed her and on his back carried out of the fire. When they came into the corridor, she pointed towards door into some room.

"Bible..."

She said and Sousuke immediately understood. It was library, there was a special place in the middle of shelf, only one book laid there. He grabbed it and opened, thin black thing was there. _Detonator._ When he came back, she was dead, line of blood coming from her mouth. _Lungs._ Sousuke closed her eyes with his right hand. _Everyone here is dying, always dying. What did i saw there? What?_ Suddenly the things called onto him.

"Where am i?"

_Great city of Pnakotus._

"My head... there was screaming... that head... that green and white lighting...

"Its not possible... that portal."

"I have to get out."

_Where do you want to go, now?_

"I don't know... who are you?"

"I don't understand."

Sousuke grabbed the shotgun and box of shells along with two Molotov's and matches. The door opened and he tossed one Molotov out, there was screaming from things, what weren't exactly human. Then he fired from shotgun two rounds and ran out from the door. Out there, those things gathered, some had pistols, some revolvers and some knives and axes. He ran in the State street, railroad station was his chance. His movements drained stamina extremely, but he simply had to make it. The shotgun handed on his arm when he tried to reload, in the middle of the run. Screaming all around the town and shouting from all directions. The box fell on the ground, with anger he tossed the shotgun and only with pistol ran towards his goal -explosion. Sousuke stopped, he mistook the direction, instead to railroad station he ran towards the Water street and coast.

"Damn!"

Then behind him, thing with staff appeared, horrible fish like frog with fabric over its body. Only the look on it made him feel dizzy, but this was more like a dream, so what to bother about it. He took the other Molotov, but the thing moved with hand and Molotov flew on the other side of the town. _Power of the winds._ Sousuke fired few times, but bullets only crushed into the meat, no visible injuries. He shoot more, then the thing tossed him back with its crystal and yellow power ball, knocked him down into the sand on coast. Pistol was from the reach and the damn thing came closer and closer.

_That features, almost like a human... breeding, fish man plus woman. Come back to us... Shut up! That light, that nameless girl. That child, that Waite. This thing._ His mind wanted an amulet, his photo of Kaname, but he reached something else in the pocket.

"I am sorry..." He said.

"Again?" Gills of that thing said.

Sousuke pressed the button on the detonator and light made the world dizzy again, as he flew into the ocean. When the stars are right, he will wake up.


	8. When the stars are right, part 2

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Still the same

A/N: This chapter is last before the epilogue, no one will die. Only few background people. However... nah read for yourself.

* * *

When the stars are right, part 2 

Gates of delirium

-

_4/23/2006_

_Morning, i don't know the weather undersea_

_TDD-1_

_Tell me her name, shes beautiful and mysterious.  
And under white veil, her shoulders are shining through, tell name of her, what boys dreams of her, with love and hate shes giving into songs.  
Tell me where shes hiding, when, in last dance, she is pulling with rope from mortuary bell._

_Boys eyes are shining, when drums in their minds are spinning._

_You hear her name, when kids are playing on her.  
About the dream of danger, young boys are thinking secretly.  
Her lips are hot and she don't betray her lovers, they had sweet on their mouths, those who are cradling their guns.  
Shes got a weep eyes, when, with wedge of her sabot, shes crushing illusions of mommy darlings._

_  
Blood is descending on eyebrow and vampire kiss have a sweet taste._

_Her name is war, when shes embracing her lovers.  
Mothers are educating still, sometimes uselessly, young freaks.  
Then its narrowed in the throat, when shes pointing at you, and then "Save our souls!", often is heard._

-

Did i got completely mad in my past days, or the things what i saw, really happened? That child, that man, those things and that girl. The explosion of that city launched me into the sea and waves made their job too. When i opened my eyes again, i saw just this cabin and water i coughed in my unconsciousness. I forgot all things i learned in that town, since the incident in the registry office, maybe i wanted it. Now i am only writing nonsense sentences into my diary, like some crazy lunatic. _Maybe i am. I don't know who i am. Crazy, yeah, schizophrenic a little._ The pressure i heard, in the walls of the submarine, ensured me in the thing what they were doing. That thing was undersea. _Hell, hell, hell..._ I closed my diary and walked around my room, all of furniture was cleaned out. They took it, in order to prevent me of killing myself. But those things. I'm slowly remembering. I already remembered the thing on coast. _Lung shot..._

"Lung shot? Yeah that girl with green eyes, so thats why i wrote it..." I slowly calmed and sat at the ground with drawings all around.

That feeling i had, something wasn't right, not only Relmmih something else. Something. Blinking thing, in the middle of one corner, just under the ceiling, watched me whole time. When steps led me left, it turned left, when right, it turned right. I was tired of this. What did they want? Again some images entered my mind, random scraps of my past with a hint of imaginations, drew horrifying scenery. But now i recognized their faces, scary, but it wasn't those from Innsmouth. When their foots landed on ground, it made a strange clapping sound. They talked to me, with my language, i understood it. I already met them twice. _Where do you want to go now?_

-

"What is this place?" I asked when my shock, of their appearance, disappeared.

_Great city of Pnakotus..._

"Why do i needed to be strong, what battle do you meant?" My mouth left this and my strange tone and pitch of my voice shocked me.

_The end is inevitable and close, very close._

"How much time do we have?" This totally got me, i was there before, maybe i saw this before.

_Not much._

"If this is the end, where am i suppose to go?" I didn't know what they meant, but i understood.

_Its time for you to go back._

"Back?"

_Yes, back to your old time, but before you leave there is something you need to know..._

-

Then loud sounds brought me back to the reality, scratching and scuffing. It almost seemed to be coming from the walls, somehow it pissed me off. My ears were ringing from pain.

_The sounds in the walls. Is that possible?_

"There are rats... in the walls... scratching... mocking me, rats..." I was whispering first, but then i must stop myself from the shout.

The door opened again and Mao with two of the guards, grabbed me and jabbed some stuff into me, sedatives i supposed. Firstly i struggled, but then i gave up and continued to babble it. This reminded me of Bohnm again, as they dragged me, all five days, everyday. _Therapy - shocks._ I saw that screwed corridor again, white walls, white metal little tables, hands of mad ones waving from the grates, in their locked cells. Then on the other end of the corridor, was white background with something. Tentaculiform hands, waving with surprising calmness, within eternity of my subconscious. Then blood covered my sight, not me, just this scenery. Then i heard it, from behind, but i couldn't turn around.

_"Its not a problem..."_ I heard myself, 16th of March. _"...Elder things, experiments, Yog-Sothoth, Azothoth... Cthulhu kins from the north."_ And that girl, what died right before me, walked there to visit me. This picture flashed along with blood coming from her mouth. _Is she dead?_

_"So, does that make you happy Sousuke?"_ Someone asked, but i didn't understand it.

_"I don't understand..."_

_"Another girl on your score..."_

When i opened my eyes from the hallucinations, with another injection from Mellisa, my eyes focused and i saw the commanding room.

_Kalinin, Madam Captain, Mao, Kurz... This is bad._ _What do they want from me? I need my diary._ They left their hold of me and i stood on my own legs, little unfocused from the sedatives. Still my sight was blurry and darkened. But like if that mattered?

"Party... for chosen..." I hate sedatives.

"Sgt. Sagara... we want your explanation." Captain started, maybe it was my imagination, but i didn't understand a single word of it.

"About... what?" Like if i was drunk or something.

"The thing what happened in Innsmouth, also all about your connections in the Order of Dagon and so called 'Cthulhu cult', or we will need to use special treatment." Kalinin said in his classic tone and i barely heard it.

"No thanks, i have been fed with the volts already..." My mind came with doctor Relmmih and cords in his hands.

Testarossa seemed to be shocked by my sentence and immediately stood up from her seat and asked Kalinin about it.

"What methods did you use in the interrogation?" She asked and Kalinin had a questioned look in his face too.

"I don't know for sure, i left Sgt. Maj. Mao empty hand in this thing, but her technique, sure is disturbing." Kalinin then stepped right before Mao, who stood beside me.

"I want a full explanation." He demanded with his usual tone.

"I was interrogating him?" She asked into the room. _What the hell!_

"Nice try Mellisa, but you were the one with Relmmih in that room, you even ordered me to guard the door from outside." Kurz joined into the discussion, with a little angry temper.

"What? I was sleeping in my bed." She stepped back and understood the danger. _Just what the hell is happening here?_

"Sgt. Major Mao, i need to ask you to show me some proof about your version." Captain Testarossa came with not very calm voice, it was discussion about my life after all.

"I don't know... i was in this corridor, then i saw some blue light and i said 'he told us everything' and then only bed and bad dream." Her voice was shaking, i felt it. But something told me, that she had a truth.

"I know what she is talking about..." I said when the voice inside my head finished.

Suddenly the whole room watched me, as i almost whispered my sentence.

"Its Yog-Sothoth worshiping practice..." I said louder then before.

"What do you mean?" Tessa along with half of the room asked.

"I cant say that for sure, but i saw it... the underground temple under the Arkham asylum. Relmmih was worshiping the 'other gods' there, Yog-Sothoth to be precise... beside other things." When i finished everybody just watched me and i understood, that none of them believed me a bit of it.

"Yog Suhoth-what?" Kurz asked with a face, what somehow mocked me.

Silence, silence occupied the room. Only sounds of monitors, and submarine rotors were in this moment. I watched the picture what camera, placed on the front of the TDD-1, played. Water, blackness. _Too deep we got._

"Let me guess, Latitude 47° 9' S, Longitude 126° 43' W." My eyes watched the water and underwater animals, what crossed the picture here and there.

"How do you kno..." She tried to ask me a question, i didn't know myself.

"R'lyeh." This thing left my mouth. Disgusting image appeared before my eyes, i closed them to end the vision.

_"What did you saw in the light Sousuke?"_ And understood who said this thing.

"Why do you want me to tell something i don't know, i just don't get it." I again spoke and they told me.

"We monitored the whispered for some time now, not a single mistake, until that day... 6th of March." The day when i almost died at Devils Reef, day what started it all.

"As you know the whispered are coming with new technical details and plans almost always, but that day, all stopped to use their gifts." Kalinin said with a serious tone.

"What?" I got the picture, but few pieces still left.

"They cant use their powers. Last thing they saw and said were this cults, Innsmouth, and... you." _What the hell? Isn't it twisted enough already._

"And i drew this, that day." Testarossa showed me some paper with strange weapon on it.

Strange tube with devices on the sides, ended by sharp spikes, ending it in perfect peak. It was described in detail, notes with lines coming from exact parts, described almost everything on it. I looked down on the paper, in one corner was name of that thing. GEW, great energy weapon, not too much fantasy here, last thing what black technology described in the minds of whispered. As i read the name, picture similar to the one i saw this morning appeared. Things stood in the same places as before, the meaning of it was a real mystery.

-

_It wasn't until our strategy based on the great energy weapon was developed, that we had the means to fight their evil._

"Why are you showing me this, now?"

_They are still down there Sousuke, they are plotting, plotting to break free of their bonds and do a terrible revenge._

_The end is inevitable... but there still is a chance... but if you fail..._

-

_What were those things, what am i seeing?_ When i was in seizure, they locked me into my cabin again. We were still deep under the ocean, we had small chances, no chances. I watched the door, leaned on the other side of my room, apathetically. _6 started it all._ _What power brought me there, fate, coincidence, accident?_ My thoughts jabbed my mind, as a thousands of wasps, but i must got to the bottom of this thing. And more that i tried to remember, more i saw white walls of sanatorium. My own door with grates. My own sanatorium cell. I crawled towards the door, but my sight started to spin around, door opened. After a moment i saw myself with the gun, alongside with someone. My eyes focused and i saw the person what stood beside my figure with gun.

_This is not possible not possible... so many are dead. What am i becoming!_ Then it vanished, as inside Marshes house. My ears rang like after explosion. I heard nothing, only slight knocking on the door.

_Mocking me again? Rats? Rats cant knock on door. Why did they knock? They opened it whenever they wanted._ Knocks disappeared, i left a relief sigh and thought about it for a while. _Who exactly stood beside me?_ I couldn't tell the difference between the reality and imagination, but this wasn't from a shock. Something else it was, maybe truth. Ringing inside my ears left me alone, but now i heard muted scuffing. Then some steel thing, in the lock of my door, moved with the lock.

_I don't want shocks from Relmmih again!_ Door started to open slowly. Each centimeter it got, my eyes spread wider and wider, sound of squeak again. When it opened fully, my heart pounded as hell. _No this is impossible... how long it was?_ Then i calmed instantly. _Its just a hallucination._

"Sousuke..." She spoke and my heart again pounded as in marathon.

"What... are you doing here?" My guardian, my angel. _What the hell is she doing here!_

"They brought me here to do some research." She said and i just watched her, as that photo i had.

"Tessa told me everything..." Kaname closed the door and sat beside me.

"You think i'm crazy too, huh?" I said after a while of uncomfortable silence.

"Not entirely..." She said, almost whispered.

"Well, fuck that." She was in a shock, when i said this and watched me, as i continued.

"Leave if you don't trust me, better now when you still have a chance." The suggestion i made, angered her petite temper.

"What are talking about, i came here because i trust you!" She shouted right into my ear, i just watched the floor.

"Maybe... but its already too late... there is no point in believing to anyone." I calmly said maybe a question.

"What are you talking about?" She looked now right into my face.

"It already started, cant you see it. Whispered are seeing black technology, which is cutting-edge machines." I said staring into her eyes.

"In fact we can say that you're seeing future. And now... you stopped." I finished and she look questioned.

"You mean..." Her mouth left this.

"There is no future at all..." I finished her thought and looked at the floor again.

She looked away too, leaned at the wall for a while, but then she jumped.

"There have to be some chance, what about that GEW i saw when my visions ended?" Kaname was full of hope.

"Its deep under the Antarctica, in the city of Pnakotus, its lost." I, on the other hand, held the wisdom of the great race of Yith.

"Just... how do you know this..." She sat on the floor before me, last hope slowly vanishing in her.

"I heard it...humanity is finished, its their time now." My mouth left, as i singed the end.

"Who?" Kaname didn't know anything.

"Elder things, Cthulhu. Maybe today is the new era, it is really a blessing that such flawed creatures as ourselves have such short and limited future." Then i understood what the photo in the dark room meant, photo of my room in the sanatorium, from the 16th of March. When that girl visited me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kaname was still mystified.

"Maybe i started it all, when i activated that teleport on the Devils Reef... 6th of March, year 0. Then those creatures, Yithian, Pnakotic manuscripts. All is piecing together. That light in the portal." I sat at the ground, in hopeless state.

"But we still have to try it..." Kaname said and pined with her sight into my eyes.

"I don't care... its hopeless." On the other hand my pessimism destroyed all hopes.

"You know something, you really changed. No soldier talk, coarse language, giving up before the battle end. Are you sure you're Sgt. Sousuke Sagara anymore?" Kanames words somehow dug into my brain.

"Everybody is changing." I said glooming all the time.

She stood up instantly.

"Ok! If you want to eat yourself here, then do it! I will try to help them to save the earth, you stay here and DIE!" Her shouting was far more louder then before.

She started to leave and i opened my diary to write this down, accidentally i opened it on the other page. Page long before my last entry. Hits: 8, Shouts: 25, Lucks: 0.5, Lecture: 13. I smiled a little, as i remembered that day as the days long before, and something lighten up in me again, hope maybe, i didn't know. The diary closed and i stood up.

"Wait..." Kaname stopped, when i said this word.

"What do you want, coward." She turned her back to me and crossed her arms.

"There is something i need to tell you." All targets and mission goals were left behind that sentence.

"Speak." She was strict, still angry.

"I came through a lot in my past month, i don't want to describe these things, but only one thing is important. Its not about distance, in all dangers i came through, you, or image of you, saved me from the certain death. I saw her, but the scythe was too slow, with your help i managed to jumped from it for many times. Then i understood, that with you, i can do anything even beat the death, or save the world and..." I tried to finish it, but she turned and her fingers connected on my back. She embraced me.

For a while we stood there not even thinking about dialog or breaking the embrace.

"And thank you." I finished the thing, i needed to tell.

"Now i need to go, to save the world, or just try it..." My face gloomed again and strategy was constructing in my brain.

"We will go together, i wont leave you now!" She shouted and i cant force her to stay.

"Ok... I'm sorry i changed." I said as we left my cabin.

"Maybe the moron left you at last." Kaname joked, as we walked together in the corridor.

We had to be careful, if someone caught us, they could place us both behind the cabin doors. But we were lucky, broadcast firstly shocked us, but we hid and all the crew, was summoned in the kitchen room. They left the hangar empty, maybe i could use the AS to get us to the surface. But still i wasn't sure about the depth, so the danger of big pressure haunted my mind. _But what after that?_ Search the Antarctica? No, i had a better plan. I planned to launch Kaname to safe place and then encounter the danger, along with the rest of our group. As we sneaked through the darkened corridor, something blurred my eyes, something i saw before. I suddenly stopped sneaking, i saw that thing, what hung before me. No monster just ordinary submarine equipment.

"What did you saw in the light Sousuke?" Kaname suddenly asked me.

"What?" I heard this somewhere before, mechanic.

Suddenly the TDD-1 clashed against something and all hull shook. The impact threw us both forward. The contact with wall hurt as hell, but i focused in a short time and caught Kaname by my own body.

"What was that?" She asked before she understood our closeness.

I saw this somewhere. The engines stopped, i felt the vanishing pressure of the outside water. The submarine was coming up slowly, we both stood up. Slowly we walked to the place, where we were before the clash and i saw that sing again. 'Living quarters 3-4', again i heard pounding inside my chest and head. My breath magnified and Kaname realized, that there was something wrong with me, my forehead started to sweat, i stepped into the corridor on my right and it was empty. Then something dropped in the corridor, we just left and wall covered that thing. _Those two bodies. Us? _My gun was confiscated, so i grabbed the rail on my right side and protected Kaname with my body. With a pipe in my hand, i waited for the thing to reveal itself, Kaname grabbed my chest from behind and embraced me, she whispered something, but i didn't hear it. _We will die, we will die._ This thing what was stumping in the aisle. _It will kill us. I saw it._ Those things from Innsmouth? No, this was something else. Again Kaname whispered something, but i don't heard it. _Shit... what now?_ I stepped back and my move forced her to do it too. She now said something louder, but still not enough to made me hear. I smelt the stench of dead fish now. Was it my imagination, or that thing what will reveal just moments later? _Why are you following me? I want my daddy back._ Maria was there. _It hurts..._ _Will we end the same way as that little girl in that town?_ Stench made me cough and my eyes blurred, i heard my heart pounding. We both lost our balance and fell on ground, as the submarine jumped from the underwater. Now we were on surface. We laid there, still steps before us and the stench was coming closer. I grabbed her hand and led her into one room and closed the door behind us. The thing still came in our direction. I ensured it with the pipe and slammed a few times in it, to secure it. The room, where we were, was dark. It was impossible to see the interior. We heard steps coming towards the door. Kaname grabbed my hand, i felt her fear.

"Will we die here?" She whispered.

"No, we wont, if we will fight to the end." I encouraged her.

"Did you heard what i said before?" Kaname meant the thing in the corridor just moments ago.

"Yes, me too." I lied.

"I'm glad..." She embraced me again, i didn't know why, maybe because of the situation.

But this time, she did it tightly.

Suddenly blinking and then light filled the room, emergency generator, it was ammunition room. I stood up, grabbed the shotgun along with the box of shells and reload it at once. The sounds of the shells, entering the weapon, rang along with steps of that thing behind the door. Now it tried to get in, and clashed against the door. Even if this was ammunition storage, still it had thin door. I entered the last shell and pulled it to finish it. My first shot came through the door and exploded outside. This was experimental shell. We saw bottom of that thing, strange skin shaped, as a human legs. Then it jumped to the left and disappeared. I grabbed the handle and opened the door, jumped out and checked the left side. Kaname was right behind me, the thing appeared again. Head shaped like a star, it was something i saw, something i knew. _Star-spawn._ I searched my memory if the shotgun laid along with the bodies in decay. I shoot again, the shot hit its head and substance covered whole corridor. This time i killed it. _We wont die. We will survive._ Star-spawns came to the earth along with Cthulhu. _Did it really awaken? Shit!_ We walked through the submarine, i was checking every corner with the shotgun and when we came to hangar, only one AS was left. I tried to activate it, but nothing happened. _Change of plans._ We came to the elevator and i pressed the button. The elevator stopped in the middle of its way.

"What now..." Kaname almost gave up.

Suddenly i fell on the ground and my shotgun with flash disappeared. Then, in the middle of the elevator, strange thing appeared. That thing what captain showed me. GEW. I came closer and grabbed it, even with the size, it was quite light to lift it up. Then again the elevator started to move. _Did someone stopped the time?_ Great race of Yith. When the thing stopped the pad, where the AS were launching to the long distances, could be saw. I walked few meters forward and then saw the terrible scenery.

"Christ..." I understood what it was.

Island, mud around it, surrounded great structures, built with horrifying geometry style, town or something like that, all around the island, Arm Slaves fought with those creatures bigger, than that we saw, flashes and explosions, gunshots, screams of humans and that things. Basalt, nonsense buildings were home to those things, until now. It started, R'lyeh arose already. In the middle of it all, hideous building in some almost alien architecture stood, monolith-crowned citadel. _Cthulhu's tomb._ Then explosion in the middle of the TDD-1 sounded, luckily the reactor survived. Then other of those things, just tall as AS, appeared before us, i protected Kaname by my own body. It moved, i pressed a button on the side of that new weapon and it started to load an energy, the blue lighting was attracted to to the center of this thing and the spikes started to spin around. _This thing needs some time to shoot, as i see._ I shot and great blue lightning missed my target. Then the star-spawn moved with surprising fastness and the claw which it mutated, injured my chest. I fell and pressed the button again, the spawn targeted Kaname now. This angered me and i fully hit my target, it exploded and the thing was all over the submarine. The blood came from my chest, i grabbed the wound with my left hand, blood descended on my eyebrow too. Kaname ran towards to me.

"Sousuke!" She shouted, but i didn't paid attention to it.

"No!" Kaname grabbed me.

Then the horror began, great stone door launched open and green hand, with small sharp claws, grabbed the remainings, it was big hand with something as a membrane, on the one side of it. Another hand came out from the tomb and with big earthquake and scream, the head appeared. It seemed to be squid head, tentaculiform beard, but i knew that this was some alien, what came on the earth aeons ago. When it completely came out, that yellow eyes saw some AS, it grabbed it and the machine, was like a little doll in its hand. Now it launched it on the ground and another explosion was heard. I and Kaname just watched it with opened eyes. Suddenly large bats wings came out, it had wings, that colossus turned around and singed its purposes. Amoral thing with a strange sense of good and evil. I aimed on the head with my Energy gun and pressed the button again, then i shoot. The blast made only a small scratch on him and the scratch healed up instantly. It was hopeless. My eyes were dizzy and one of them blinded by blood, coming from my head. The GEW fell on the ground and then after a moment i fell too, Kaname instantly reached to me.

"Don't die!"

The pad doors were closing, someone was diving with this thing again, i closed my eyes in the pool of blood. Only one day remained, 24th will choose it all. I already explored the gates of a real delirium now... and gates of R'lyeh too. Just what did she said back there. "I l... y...".

-

_Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn.  
"In his house at R'lyeh dead Cthulhu waits dreaming."_

_Yet He shall rise and His kingdom shall cover the Earth.  
Avatars B'moth and Chorazin will help._

_-_

_You know your fate._

_You have only a second._

_The brightness is growing stronger._

_-_

Still, there is a chance.


End file.
